Denial
by NY-makes-me-happy
Summary: Starts of where Danny and Lindsay are in denial about their feelings for each other. Chapt 7 is up now! Spoilers for Snow Day. I'm also not sure of the rating so proceed with caution.
1. His Trifecta

**I don't own CSI, Danny, Lindsay of Flack. If I did D/L would definitely still be together.**

**His trifecta**

She sat at her desk across from him, watching him work. She found herself doing it more and more these days. She just had to wait for her brain to think of something to say. All she wanted was to see those eyes.

"What you doing for dinner?" G_reat Lindsay, that doesn't sound desperate! _But it worked; he looked at her in that way he did, not moving his head, just lifting his eyes. Oh those eyes. How could he not know what they did to her? She was sure she blushed every time.

"Nothing Montana. Why? Are you trying to seduce me?" he replied with a wry smile. Not the smirk. That made everything worse, that sarcastic little "half smile" he did. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She instinctively put her head down so he wouldn't be able to see the red rising in her face.

"Very funny city boy. Was just thinking it was about time we all went out again." And then he did it, the trifecta, not only had he done the eyes, the smile, but also the thing that not only makes her heart jump, but every single inch of her body. He leant back in his chair, locked his fingers together, put his hands on the back of his head and stretched his arms back. He stretched them for her, she knew it, he was showing her his biceps as if saying "look at these, imagine these around you", at least that what she heard him say.

"What are you thinking then Montana?" _Oh god, he knows_. She sat up, confident in the fact that her cheeks had returned to their usual colour.

"About what Messer?" she tried to say coyly, like she wasn't quaking in her boots that he knew what she was thinking, that she wanted to rip his clothes off there and then.

"About us all going out, you know, your excuse for asking me out for dinner." There it was again, that smile, but this time she held back her emotions, she could manage it sometimes, but when he used it with the eyes and the arms she couldn't control herself.

"Oh yeah, that, er, I was thinking we could all go out, to that Chinese everyone likes, maybe a few drinks after" she said, returning her gaze back to the papers on her desk. _Great save Lindsay._

"Sounds good, you asked the others yet." He was still sat with his hands behind his head, watching her, watching her frantically go through her paperwork so she didn't have to look back at him.

"No, the idea just came to me whilst I was doing this. I'm done now anyway so I'll go and find everyone, see what they think". As she said it she was hastily clearing her paperwork and was almost out of the door when she turned back. He was still watching her, his eyes hadn't left her since she first asked him about dinner. She wanted to ask what time he was off, but all she could manage was a smile, but that was enough for him because what she didn't know was that he wasn't the only one with a smile to make another person's heart skip a beat, she did it to him too.

Lindsay left the room, still smiling, still thinking of his trifecta. She almost walked straight into Flack as she left the office. Left in the room alone, Danny couldn't help but watch her as she talked to Flack and then walked down the hall, not even staring at her butt, like he did most of the girls he liked, just watched her. He leaned back in his chair to see more of her, as she stepped just out of sight he leaned his chair back even further. Just then Flack walked into the office and Danny's chair gave in, leaving Danny in a pile on the floor, his legs still hooked over his chair, his head propped up against the filing cabinet behind him.

"What the HELL are you doing Messer?"Flack asked with a smile on his face, tying to contain his laughter, as he shut the door behind him

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing, you scared the crap out of me!" replied Danny as he struggled to his feet, standing his chair back into its usual position and sitting down.

"Well, if you weren't leaning back on your chair checking out Lindsay's ass you wouldn't have fallen off now would you?" Flack said with a sarcastic undertone, still laughing at the position Danny had just been in and sitting in Lindsay's chair.

"Thanks for that, DAD, what did you want anyway?"

"Lindsay just asked if I was free tonight for a CSI night out, just seeing if you were going. But judging by what you were just doing I'll assume that that's ... a yes" Flack replied, that smile still refusing to leave his face.

"Well your assumption is correct, Donald ..." Danny accentuated Flack's name and had to duck to dodge the magazine which was soon hurtling his way "... but your reason is not, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't have a thing for Mon ... Lindsay?" Danny refused to give Flack any ammo by using the nickname he'd refused to stop using since the first time he and Lindsay met. He also told himself on many occasions that the nickname meant nothing; he gave all the new recruits nicknames, even if they usually wore off after a few months, Montana was a good one. It means NOTHING.

"Yeah, Yeah Messer..." Flack said as the two stood up to leave, "...Keep telling yourself that". Flack gave Danny a smirk and patted him on the shoulder as they left, but Danny barely noticed, he was lost in his thoughts.

_I'm sure it means nothing_

**This is my first FanFic so apologies if it's rubbish. Please review/give ideas, I welcome all comments and criticisms!**


	2. Black or Green

**I don't own CSI or the characters. If I did D/L would definitely still be together.**

**Black or Green?**

Somehow she did it; Lindsay managed to get Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes, Adam, Peyton and even Sid to get out of the lab and down to the Chinese. Danny was amazed, for a country girl she certainly had a way with words. The lab hadn't been that busy that day, people were mostly doing paperwork so when everyone got off at 6 they decided to go get changed and meet up at 7:30 at the Chinese. Danny was just about to exit the locker room when Lindsay walked in.

"Well I gotta hand it to ya' Montana, I didn't think you'd be able to do it." _Her name is Lindsay, Danny, get a hold of yourself!_

"Just put it down to my country charm Messer" Lindsay said, with that smile that Danny loved so much.

It gave him shivers down his spine. He shut his locker and was about to leave when he realised something, Lindsay had got the subway to work; there was no way she'd make it for 7:30.

"Hey, Montana, You need a ride home? There's no way you'll make it on the subway."

"Dammit, I totally forgot. Is that alright Danny? I mean, I could always get a cab."

Danny didn't hesitate for a second, and with a few more "are you sure" s from Lindsay they were on their way. The ride home was anything from the awkward Danny had been worrying about since the moment he'd asked; in fact he quite enjoyed it. What with the thank-you's from Lindsay and her asking him if he was alright after he fell off his chair earlier. _Damn Flack, he must have told her! He's gonna get it later. _He laughed it off though, made some excuse about yawning or something, he couldn't quite remember, he'd been distracted, not by the road as he should have been, but by the way she kept pulling her hair over to one side and rubbing her shoulder. At every opportunity (which since he was driving shouldn't have been nearly as many as there were.) he was looking over, lost in his thoughts. _I wonder what her skin feels like; I want her to do that to me. _He shook his head, trying to concentrate back on the road. A couple of minutes later he pulled up outside her place. She quickly jumped out, turning back to say thank-you for about the 23rd time.

"No worries Montana, you want me to pick you up later?" _Where the hell did that come from? Danny get a grip._

"Erm, I was gonna get a cab, aren't you having a drink?"

"Oh, yeah, well we could share, I mean I'd probably be coming past your place anyway" _That really doesn't sound desperate at all. _Danny was beginning to think he was losing control of his body, his brain was thinking one thing, and his body was doing another.

"Sure, why not, see you at about 7:15 then?" and with that, Lindsay was up her steps and into the building, not realising that Danny's eyes hadn't left her since she got out of the car. As she was walking towards the elevator she heard his car pull away.

In the elevator she was thinking, _what took him so long to pull off? _But her thoughts quickly changed. _WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!_

Lindsay practically ran into her apartment and straight to her closet. Clothes started to fly everywhere. She didn't even know why she was so bothered about what she looked like, I mean, it was just a meal with friends. But she continued to pull out outfit after outfit, holding them against her body in the mirror. And outfit after outfit was rejected, thrown to the ever growing pile on her floor. She finally narrowed it down to two, a green, knee length dress (which she usually classed as, how could she put it, her 'pulling' dress) and a more reserved black dress, a couple of inches longer, but probably just as low cut. She really couldn't choose between them so did what any other girl would do, asked a friend. She wrote a simple text message into her phone, "Black or Green?" But instead of sending it to Peyton or Stella, she sent it to Danny. _Why the hell did I do that? He's never going to answer. _She convinced herself it was an accident and forwarded the message to Stella and Peyton, who almost simultaneously replied "Black".

At least she knew what to wear now; it was just a case of actually getting ready. It was already 7:00, Danny would be here soon. She thanked God that she'd out a lot of spray on her hair that morning so at least she didn't have to worry too much about that, she just pulled some of it back and secured it with a diamante pin. Just as she finished her makeup and was about to get dressed she got another text. It was Danny.

"Running a bit late. Just got in the cab, be there in 5. Oh, and Green."

_Damn you Messer_. Now what was she going to do. She returned to her mirror, holding both dresses up in front of her, swapping them over, not sure of who to listen to. Then her buzzer went.

"Miss Monroe, your taxi is here"

"I'll be right down Danny!" Why did he have to tease her like that, making jokes, she could practically hear that signature smile come across his face.

She picked up one of the dresses off the floor and put it on, she was 90 sure she'd made the right choice.

Downstairs, Danny was stood against the rear door of the cab; he looked at his watch again just as the door to Lindsay's building opened. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes, she looked so beautiful. He could see the twinkle in her eyes even though it was dark, he could see her smiling at him as soon as she'd opened the door. He wracked his brain for something to say.

"You're ... I mean ... You look ... er..."

"I hope the ends of these sentences are good Messer"

"You look ..." he took in a deep breath, not entirely sure of what to say "... wow"

And with that one word, she knew, Green was definitely her colour.

**Thanks for the reviews. More please, what can I say, I'm an attention junkie.**


	3. Realisation

**I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters.**

**Realisation**

Danny and Lindsay arrived 10 minutes late to the restaurant, everyone else was already there. Danny got out of the cab first, Lindsay watched him as he climbed out, actually she watched his ass, she had to admit, he had a good ass, especially in jeans, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him in jeans. _Oh yeah, I remember, I looked at his ass then too. Damn. _Lindsay hadn't realised whilst she was lost staring at his butt that she'd climbed out and Danny was holding the door open for her.

"Hello, Montana. Come on, I'm being a gentleman here, don't pass it up. It doesn't happen often" Danny said, noticing Lindsay was lost in her thoughts.

_He called me Montana, I kinda like it actually. I hope he doesn't stop._ "Why Mr. Messer, Thank you very much." She didn't care she was flirting anymore, she threw him that smile as she walked past and could swear he was doing the same thing she'd been doing to him a few minutes ago.

She was right. As Lindsay walked past him Danny's eyes went from her smile, straight to her ass. _Damn, I'm so glad I chose green. That dress is GOOD. _He removed his gaze from her ass and scanned the restaurant for everyone else.

Lindsay reached the table first and everyone turned round to greet them.

"Wow kiddo, nice dress" said Stella first.

"Yeah Linds, you look good." Flack stated, in awe of his co worker, he'd never seen her dressed up like that before, that was until he saw the look he was getting from Danny.

The two sat down with their co-workers and proceeded to look over the menu's that everyone else had already looked at and chosen their meals. Lindsay was sat next to Stella and they were discussing what she was going to have when Stella asked her something Lindsay completely hadn't thought about.

"So how come you wore the green dress Linds, Me and Peyton said black."

She didn't even say it quietly and she knew that Danny had heard from the look on his face when he looked up from the menu and to Lindsay, who was looking at him.

"Erm, Something told me that Green was more my colour" she said with a smile, casting a quick glance over to Danny.

"Well I certainly agree Lindsay" said Hawkes, breaking the tension that Lindsay could feel building, "Now have you two chosen what you want cos I'm starving!"

Everyone agreed and their ordered their food. Danny said he was going to get a drink and Lindsay went along with him as everyone else wanted another and she hadn't had one yet.

They were standing at the bar, waiting for the waitress when Danny broke the silence, "So Montana, Green's your colour"?

"So it appears." Lindsay replied with a smile, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She turned to look at him and caught him having another quick peek at her. He quickly turned back to the bar when the waitress asked for their order, he asked for his own and the others and then, to Lindsay's surprised, asked for her favourite drink.

"You haven't been stalking me have you Danny? I wouldn't want to set Flack on you"

"Never, and anyway, he'd totally take my side" he said with some certainty. He paid for the drinks and returned with Lindsay to the table.

When everyone's meals started arriving Sid said something no one really wanted to hear, "You know, I read a fascinating article the other day about the meat used in China. Did you know..." he looked up and everyone was giving him that look. "I'm doing it again aren't I" Everyone just nodded and laughed, finally they could eat.

The rest of the meal went by with a lot of mindless chatting. Lindsay thought she heard Danny saying something to Flack about him telling Lindsay that Danny fell off the chair.

"So, you told Lindsay about what happened in my office earlier", Danny whispered to Flack, without even turning away from his meal.

"I have no idea what you're talking about man."

This time Danny turned to Flack with a more angered look to his face, "Don't play that with me, about me falling off the chair, thanks a lot man."

"You fell off your chair Danny?" Great, now Mac knew and he just had to say that loud enough for everyone to hear.

The rest of the table stopped eating and Danny could see the smiles growing on their faces. Lindsay could hear laughter starting to break out from the others.

"Great, just great. Now I look like a complete idiot" Danny sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Careful Dan, don't want it happening again" Hawkes said. Now that caused the slight laughter to build to complete fits, Lindsay swore she even saw tears in Mac's eyes.

After everyone had calmed down, Lindsay thought she would make Danny feel a bit better, so when he got up to go to the bar again, probably due to the laughs at his expense, she followed him.

"So really Danny, how is your head. ", Lindsay asked with a concerned tone.

Danny didn't know how he'd noticed it but she was leaning on the bar, with one foot on the floor, the other was rubbing against her own calf. _God, I wish she would do that to me_.

"Fine thanks." Danny replied, trying to keep his eyes on Lindsay's face and not 6 inches lower. _What the hell is she doing? Doesn't she know what she does to me?_

Lindsay did in fact know what she did to him, and she was starting to enjoy it.

"Good to know Messer, wouldn't want you losing any more brain cells" she said, standing back up straight and turning round so she could lean with her back against the bar and looked at their co-workers. "So you think it was a good idea to get everyone out tonight?"

"Well apart from them mocking me..." Danny replied, as he then turned with his drink and they started to walk back to the table, "It was a great idea ... Montana." He said with a wink.

Lindsay smiled at him, the name was definitely growing on her and he could tell.

**Please review. As I said, I'm an attention junkie.**


	4. Winner Stay On

**Just a heads up, Johnny's is a bar I've made up. Just imagine a darkish smoky bar with booths, a jukebox and pool tables etc.**

**Oh and don't pull me up on the Baseball stuff, I'm from England and have no idea!**

**Also, I don't own CSI NY, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Winner stays on**

Lindsay and Danny returned to the table and the mindless chatter continued as the waitress cleared their table. Sid got a call from his daughter and had to leave to pick her up from somewhere, he was always very guarded about his personal life. A few minutes later Mac and Peyton made their excuses, something about being up early in the morning. No one believed them, Adam even made a joke about getting up early not being the only reason they didn't get much sleep. He'd pay for that in the morning judging by the look Mac gave him. Danny was just glad that they'd stopped laughing at him.

"So guys, shall we move this party over the road to Johnny's?" said Adam after Mac and Peyton left, he'd quite clearly had a fair few beers.

"Definitely, let's go..." replied Stella, casting a look over to Danny and Lindsay who had moved and were now sat next to each other, deep in conversation, "...that is of course, if we can get the lovebirds over there out of this place." Stella added with a sarcastic smile, little more than a whisper so that Don, Adam and Hawkes could just hear. The men glanced over at their co-workers and smiles appeared on all their faces.

"Er, Danny..." asked Flack. Danny responded by looking up at the voice that summoned him, to be met by the laughing faces of his co-workers. "... If you two are finished, you think we could move over to Johnny's now?"

"Oh yeah, sure..." Danny replied, looking over at Lindsay as if to ask if it was OK with her, "...yeah, let's go"

The boys stood up first, leaving Stella and Lindsay to trail behind. This gave Stella all the time she needed to grill her friend about what was happening between her and Daniel Messer.

Lindsay tried to distract Stella from her task by asking her a question before she could return the favour.

"So Stell, er, you think everyone's enjoying it", the desperation to avoid an interrogation obvious in her voice. Stella was well known for her interrogations, both on the job and off it.

"Oh, don't give me any of that Kiddo; I want all the juicy details."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Stella" Lindsay said, the sarcasm purposefully accentuated.

"Lindsay, do you think I'm blind. You and a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, handsome NYPD CSI?"

Lindsay's eyes travelled ahead of her, where she could see that blonde haired, blue eyed, handsome NYPD CSI laughing with his friends, and the smile she already had was growing by the second.

"I was right, you're totally smitten!" Stella observed, obviously ecstatic.

"No I am not."

"You totally are..." Stella noticed Danny turn around and smile at the two ladies, well, more at Lindsay, "... and so is he."

"You think?" Lindsay said, not able to contain her excitement.

"Oh what happened to Miss 'I am not smitten'."

"She comes and goes" said Lindsay with a smirk, Stella giving her a one armed hug as they walked into the bar they frequented many a time after work. They noticed the boys at the bar, Danny gesturing to them if they wanted a drink. The two women both nodded and Stella pointed to a free table close to the pool tables where they would sit.

The women were lost in conversation when the boys came and sat down with their drinks. Hawkes and Adam almost immediately spotted a free pool table and proceeded to bet each other 10 as to who would win.

Meanwhile, at the table, Lindsay and Stella were still talking, obviously, since Flack and Danny were now sat with them the conversation had quickly changed to Lindsay's dress, where she got it etc. and how Stella's love life was going; turns out well, due to her secret toy boy who she refused to give up the name of.

It also turned out that Adam underestimated Hawkes abilities at pool, which, knowing Hawkes was a maths whizz was probably a stupid idea.

That left the table free for the girls to show their skills.

"What's the bet then Adam? 10?" Stella asked. A rather obvious mocking tone to her question.

"Yeah, 10. And don't think I ain't planning on winning that back at some point Hawkes"

"I'd like to see you try" Hawkes teased, fanning himself with his winnings. "I think I might get myself a drink."

The girls proceeded to place 10 each on the side of the pool table and started playing. Flack noticed Danny watching Lindsay as she took her shot.

"Subtle, REAL subtle Messer. At least you're not leaning back on your chair this time"

"What, that's why he fell off his chair, he was staring at Lindsay's ass?!" Adam chimed in, laughter building up through his body.

"I was not staring at her ass!" Danny practically screamed at the two men sitting with him, and as it turns out Hawkes as well, who was just walking up behind them.

"Who's ass?"

"Lindsay's. That's why he fell off his chair" said Adam, still laughing from this revelation.

"I was not staring at Montana's ass. God guys, now I know how your suspects feel! Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure", the boys said, almost simultaneously, with raised eyebrows. Danny knew that was because he called her Montana, but he had a feeling she liked it and he just couldn't help it.

Danny had in fact been telling the truth, he wasn't staring at Lindsay's ass earlier in the lab, but just now, when she was bending over that pool table, caressing the cue to set up her shot, her legs appeared to go on forever up to her perfect... _God, I've gotta snap out of this. These guys are tearing me to shreds already._

The boys' conversation turned to baseball, Danny and Hawkes butting heads over who was better, the Yankees or the Knicks. Whilst they were lost in their argument, Lindsay potted the black, winning Stella's ten bucks! At that Lindsay announced a tournament, Winner stays on, Adam was next to play. He wanted 10 and he didn't care who it came from, but she beat him, as she did with Flack and Hawkes, Stella again, and Adam, still set on winning his 10 back. She beat them all, the boys obviously embarrassed at been beaten by a girl, especially Adam, whom she had beaten twice now. There was only one person left.

"Who next!?" she said, directing her question solely at Danny, waving her winnings at him, which were now getting quite substantial. "Come on Messer, You're not scared are you?"

That did it. Danny practically jumped out of his seat, determined to do what his friends couldn't.

"So Montana..." Lindsay's heart did that familiar jump at the sound of that name "... you think you pretty good?"

"You're going down Messer" Lindsay said, not realising the innuendo until the last syllable left her lips. She bent over to take her shot.

At that moment Danny passed behind her, grazing his hand across her lower back, whispering in her ear, "lets at least wait till after this game... Montana" He placed a more than normal accentuation on her nickname. _He definitely knows what he does to me. _That paired with the graze of his hand on her lower back made Lindsay almost completely miss the white ball, as it was she barely hit it and it only just made it to the other side of the table.

"Losing your touch kiddo?" Said Stella, noticing her friends slip up. Smiles crossed all the CSIs faces and Lindsay could feel their eyes burning in her back. If she didn't beat Danny she was never going to live it down. She had a plan.

Whilst Danny was taking his shot she walked over to the jukebox and put in a few quarters and chose some songs that were perfect for her plan.

"Montana, it's your turn" Danny shouted over as she was finishing up at the jukebox. As she was walking back over to the pool table Danny heard the song suddenly change to the introduction of 'I 

love Rock and Roll', which just happened to be Danny's favourite, and she loved the fact that the beat made her hip wiggle more than normal. Danny loved it too.

_What the hell is she doing?_

Lindsay returned to the table, took the clip out of her hair and shook it out, hiked up her dress and took her shot, potting not only one, but two balls with one shot. She would wait until Danny's turn for the next stage of her plan.

"Oh this is going to be good", Stella exclaimed to the boys. Their eyes hadn't left her since the song had started; their mouths were practically hitting the floor.

After Lindsay had proceeded to pot another ball it was finally his turn, he lined up his shot and Lindsay was stood right in his eye line. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, he was trying not to watch her but he couldn't help it. She turned around, pulled her hair up to the crown of her head, took a pencil from the table next to her and twisted it up, holding her hair in place. Whilst she'd been doing this Danny hadn't realised but he'd taken his shot. Just grazing the white ball; it of course went straight into the pocket.

_Oh this is WAR! And I so want to pull that pencil out and feel her hair fall over my... Snap out of it Danny. You will never live it down if you lose this game._

The game continued this way. Danny would graze Lindsay's back here; she'd knock his cue there. Their friends at the table had long become bored and were practically begging them to get a room. The sexual tension around that table was excruciating. They were at a stale mate, until Lindsay finally realised how she could win. She needed Stella's help. While Danny was taking his next shot she called her over. Even though she wasn't playing any of her tricks, Danny still couldn't concentrate on his shot. He did however manage to pot one ball to bring it to a draw; the only ball left was the black. It was Lindsay's turn; all she had to do was pot the black. Stella's help was crucial. Just as Lindsay was pulling her cue back she could feel Danny moving behind her, she knew what he was going to do, she shot a look at Stella, who set her plan into action.

"Hey Danny" she yelled. Danny immediately looked up, distracted for just a second. It was all she needed; the black went straight in the corner pocket. She didn't think she'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

"Oh, you're good Montana. You know I'm getting that 10 back..." Danny said, shaking her hand with the money in it, passing it over to Lindsay as coolly as possible, who had the biggest grin on her face "...one way or another".

They hadn't realised how long they'd been playing, it was already past midnight. After congratulating Lindsay on her winning streak everyone decided it was about time they should head off home. Lindsay and Danny were behind the others as they left the bar, still arguing over the pool game. They waved Flack and Hawkes off who were sharing a cab. Stella and Adam were going to walk; they both lived a couple of blocks away, leaving Lindsay and Danny standing outside the bar alone.

"So Montana, you wanna share a cab?"

_God I've been waiting for him to say that all night._

**Please read and review. Again I'm an attention junkie. **

**I know this was a long one but I was on a roll. **


	5. Rematch

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. This is my first fic, so glad to hear it doesn't suck!**

**Enjoy this one, things are going to heat up a bit more now I think.**

**Oh and I don't own CSI ... (You know the drill!)**

**This one is quite a lot like Snow Day. What can I say, it just fit!**

**Rematch**

Danny went to the side of the curb and hailed a cab. It didn't take him long, Lindsay wished that she could get a cab that fast, whenever she got the cab to work she usually ended up late. She just didn't have that 'New Yorkness' about her yet. Danny had it in spades, having lived in New York all his life. It was another of his qualities that was becoming more and more appealing to her. Danny held the door open, signalling for her to get in.

"Why Mr. Messer, I thought you said this didn't happen often, twice in one night, you're spoiling me."

"Just get in the cab Montana" He said, giving her _that_ look.

As she jumped in she told the cab driver Danny's address. Danny gave her a confused look as to why she hadn't said her address too. He didn't want her to think he'd assumed anything.

"What Messer? You've got a pool table don't you? I thought you wanted that 10 back. I think your exact words were _one way or another_" Lindsay stressed her words when copying Danny's earlier statement; she could see what it did to him.

"Oh don't you worry Montana, I will, and just so you know, if, no WHEN you lose, you'll never live it down." Danny said mocking her.

She signalled to the driver to set off and the rest of the taxi ride was filled with chatter about work, what had happened that night, specifically Mac and Peyton, much to Danny's disgust. Lindsay just laughed at him when he said he didn't want to know.

The cab pulled up outside Danny's building, he paid, of course. Lindsay knew to not even argue with him. He got out of the cab, holding the door open, again. Lindsay of course gave him the same speech.

"Wow Danny, you really **are** spoiling me. How will I ever repay you?"

_I can think of a few things_, Danny thought to himself.

They made their way up to Danny's apartment, barely saying two words to each other. Danny went in first and went straight into the kitchen.

"So Montana, you want a drink? Although I don't have much variety for you. What have I got, er, Jack Daniels, Beer or, er, Jack Daniels?" Danny said, disappointed at the lack of drink in his apartment. What can he say he's a one, make that two, drink man!

"How about both?" Lindsay said with a wink from the pool table, she was already racking it up.

"JD chasers it is" Danny said, carrying 2 beers, 2 short glasses and a bottle of JD over to the pool table with him. He poured out two glasses of JD. Lindsay took one almost straight away, drinking all of it and then taking a swig of her beer.

"What d'ya say we make this a bit more interesting Messer?"

"What did you have in mind Montana?"

"Winner gets 100, Loser ... er, I can't decide yet." Lindsay said, confident that she would be taking 100 dollars off Danny later on that night.

Danny thought for a second, "Deal". They shook hands.

"Ladies first". Danny gestured Lindsay to break.

And so the game began, taking the shape of the one earlier that night, only, if it were possible, with more flirting. While Danny was taking his first shot, Lindsay bent down next to him and whispered in is ear something that made him go weak at the knees, and as she had planned, missing his shot.

_My God Montana, you're gonna be the death of me._

Danny decided was get your own back time. As Lindsay went to take her shot her bent down next to her and lightly blew in her ear. _Damn you Messer_, the cue went straight past the white ball.

"So you wanna play it that way, hey cowboy..." Lindsay said standing back up, Danny was right behind her, she turned around and their faces were inches away from each other, "... lets raise the stakes again" she walked away from Danny, leaving him hanging for more.

"You miss a shot, you take a shot" she said, holding up the bottle of JD.

After that the game continued as it was. They'd lost count of the number of shots of JD they had knocked back with beer, but it was Lindsay's turn, she had potted her last ball and was onto the black. The shot looked impossible.

"No way Montana, you'll never get that."

"We'll see", she said, signalling with her cue the pocket she was aiming for. Danny just shook his head, confident that she'd miss and that on his next go he would get that black in and win the game. He didn't even try to distract her. Lindsay pulled the cue back, pushed it forward to make contact with the white. The white hit the black perfectly, which then proceeded to bounce of the cushion and straight down the pocket Lindsay had just motioned to.

Danny was gobsmacked.

"You owe me 100 bucks cowboy" she said walking over to him pressing her finger to his chest.

Danny opened his wallet, pulling out a 50.

"That'll do for now..." Lindsay said, cramming it into her back pocket, "... and I've finally decided what the loser has to do". She was now standing so close to him that he could feel her breath on his neck.

Danny coughed, trying to suppress his urge to kiss her "And what's that?" Danny asked, clear frustration in his words.

Lindsay leaned in a few more centimetres and their lips made contact in a passionate kiss that had been building all night. Her tongue roamed his mouth, his roamed hers. Her hands were gripping his back as he pulled her head towards his with his hands on the back of her head. They pulled way, looking into each other's eyes. A smile spread across Danny's face, a smirk across Lindsay's.

"Make breakfast" replied Lindsay, just getting the words out before Danny pulled her in for another kiss.

**OK, so I almost made it one day without an update, I couldn't help myself, I'm poor and unemployed so what's a girl to do?**

**Thanks for the reviews btw. Keep 'em coming thick and fast and I will do the same with the chapters (that is of course if I don't get a job)!**


	6. The Morning After the Night Before

**OK so I managed to go a whole day without updating (!), I feel I am growing.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, glad you're enjoying it and hope you continue to. I'm not really sure where this is going to go now so any ideas would be welcomed!**

**The morning after the night before**

Danny woke first the next morning; they were both laid under a sheet on his pool table. Lindsay was still sound asleep on his chest. She looked so beautiful sleeping next to him. He wondered why they hadn't done this sooner. Then he stopped wondering, a throbbing pain took over his thoughts. The pain wasn't made better by the morning sun which was shining through his window straight into his eyes. _God I need aspirin._

He managed to get up without waking Lindsay. Grabbing a blanket off his couch and wrapping it round his waist he went over to the kitchen to put on some coffee. Whilst he waited for the coffee he first watched Lindsay sleep on the pool table, remembering the things they had done last night; her hands clawing at his back, his hands caressing the soft skin of her breasts and stomach. He was pulled out of his memory by the pain in his head. He went over to his bathroom, climbed in the shower quickly, wrapping a towel round his waist as he climbed out and got some aspirin out of the cabinet. When he shut the cabinet door he looked in the mirror and smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy, apart from the monster stomping around in his head that was.

As he walked back towards the kitchen for some much needed caffeine he swallowed two of the pills he had just retrieved, putting the bottle on the edge of the counter. Just at that moment the coffee machine beeped to say it was ready. He poured two cups and turned around just in time to see Lindsay's eyes open.

Lindsay heard a beep. She wasn't sure what it was for. Then she realised she was sleeping on something very hard and unfamiliar. She turned over and opened her eyes hearing a familiar voice.

"Morning"

"Morning to you too" she replied. Danny smiled at her, she was about to smile back when she felt the same throbbing Danny had felt a few minutes earlier.

"Oh God" She put her hand to her head, closed her eyes and put her head back down on the pillow.

Seeing this Danny couldn't help but smile, he knew what was wrong; he took the bottle of aspirin and a cup of coffee over to her.

"Hey Montana" he whispered in her ear. No response. "Montana" he whispered again.

"Why are you shouting at me" came a pained voice.

"I made breakfast." He said, holding out the coffee and aspirin.

"I'm not hungry"

"You'll want this" he replied, still holding out the 'breakfast'

She reluctantly opened her eyes, seeing what he was holding. A broad smile, well as broad as she could in the circumstances, came across her face.

"You are my hero." She said sitting up slowly, careful to keep the sheet covering her and taking the aspirin he held out for her with her coffee.

"Well I did lose the game, so I made breakfast, although it wasn't quite what I had planned", his back now resting against the counter of his kitchen.

"Well it's good enough for me" she said.

He stood watching her; he'd barely taken his eyes off her since he'd woken up, only to make the coffee and to go to the bathroom.

"You're staring" Lindsay said, noticing his gaze fixated on her.

"I can't help it" he said with a smirk

She smiled back, taking another sip of her coffee.

"I'm glad this happened" she whispered into her cup then looking up to Danny.

He walked over to her, "Me too..." he said, putting his hand behind her head and leaning down to kiss her forehead "... although I do have one regret..." Lindsay looked at him, slight worry in her eyes, "... drinking that entire bottle of Jack Daniels" he said pointing over to the coffee table, where there was an empty bottle of JD and at least 6 empty bottles of beer.

Lindsay looked round to where he was pointing. "Oh god, no wonder I feel like death..." she said with a small laugh, "... ow, ow, laughing is not a good idea" she said, clutching her head.

Danny just continued to stare at her; a slight smile crossing his face as she noticed how much they had drank. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching each other.

"You know, you should wear a towel more often, it's a good look on you" Lindsay said, looking him up and down.

"I don't think Mac would appreciate me turning up for work in this. Besides, where would I hide my gun?"

"Very funny cowboy. Speaking of work, what time is it."

"8. What time are you in?" he replied after glancing at the clock behind Lindsay's head.

"9, dammit, I'd better get moving..." she said jumping down off the pool table, holding the sheet around her and starting to collect her clothes which were all over Danny's living room, "...I need to get back to my place, have a shower, get changed and get into work in an hour."

"Wait up Montana" Danny said grabbing her arm. "I'm in at 9 too, you go get in my shower, I'll get changed, and then we'll go over to yours and get you some clothes. Alright?"

"Alright."

As Lindsay was getting to the bathroom she saw Danny picking up his clothes. "So you're not taking my advice on the towel then?"

"Move it Montana" Danny replied, still smiling.

Whilst Lindsay was in the shower Danny got changed, got the rest of Lindsay's things together and grabbed his badge and gun out of his bedroom.

Lindsay came out of the bathroom to find Danny sat on a stool, elbows on the kitchen counter, head in hands.

"You ready cowboy?" she asked, now dressed in the green dress she had on last night, her hair slightly damp as she hadn't managed to keep it all dry in the shower.

Danny stood up and put his arms round her waist, looking her in the eyes. "You know, we don't have to stop off at yours, you could wear that all day" he said looking her up and down.

Lindsay laughed, "Well Mac definitely wouldn't appreciate that; you wouldn't get any work done." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and picked up her purse.

"Come on Messer, or we'll be late."

**Please review! As I have said before, I'm an attention junkie, I thrive of it, the good and the bad!**


	7. Interrogation

**This one is kinda funny, depending on who's POV you look at it from.**

**Thanks for the reviews, just glad people are still reading!**

**Interrogation**

Danny and Lindsay arrived five minutes early to work, much to the surprise of Stella and Hawkes who were in the locker room when they arrived. Stella looked almost as bad as Lindsay and Danny felt.

"Damn Stel, you look like hell" Danny said jokingly.

"Thanks a lot Dan, you don't look too good yourself" she said as she noticed him flinch at the sound of her locker shutting.

"So, you guys have fun last night?" said Hawkes, who was annoyingly chipper as he hadn't drunk nearly as much as the others last night, clear sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up Hawkes" all three said at the same time.

Danny and Hawkes made their way to the break room for much needed coffee, Danny shot a glance at Lindsay as he walked past, smiling.

Stella being the investigator that she is noticed it immediately.

"So...what happened" she asked her younger co-worker, excitement in her voice.

"What happened when?" Lindsay wasn't in a fit state for questions; she could barely concentrate enough to walk without falling over.

Stella simply added "Danny?"

A small smile traced Lindsay's lips. Stella of course noticed. "That good hey?"

"Let's put it this way, I'll never look at a pool table the same way again." Lindsay said, tilting her head towards Stella with a giggle.

"The pool table? That's a new one."

"Yeah, not that comfy to sleep on though." The girls were laughing as they walked out of the locker room, headed towards the break room, equally in need of a caffeine hit.

Meanwhile in the break room, Danny and Hawkes had got their coffee and Hawkes was just about to ask him about Lindsay when Flack walked in.

"Danny boy!" Flack said, equally as chipper as Hawkes. He clearly hadn't drunk much the night before either.

"Don't start Flack, I'm not in the mood" said Danny, half angrily, half pained. His forehead was rested on his arms which were flat on the desk.

"No way Dan, you ain't getting out of this..." Flack pulled up a chair the other side of Danny so he and Hawkes were effectively surrounding him "...and remember, I'm a tough interrogator, you've seen it, so it's best you just give it up."

"Yeah Danny, so, you and Lindsay shared a cab last night?" added Hawkes.

"Yep" was Danny's response, still refusing to lift his head.

"and..." continued Hawkes.

"And... we played pool."

"You played pool? That's it?" added Don, using his interrogation voice.

"Yeah, that and we drunk a whole bottle of Jack Daniels..." head still down "...hence the monster stomping around my head and my silence from now on."

At that moment Lindsay and Stella walked in and Danny's interrogation had to stop anyway.

"Good Morning Ladies!" said Flack cheerily, sensing their hung-over moods.

"Shut it Flack" Stella barked in response.

Lindsay grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, sat at the table; well more like flopped into the chair, and held the cool bottle her head. Stella came over with coffee for the two of them when Mac came in.

Seeing more than half of his team were a bit 'worse for wear' he dropped his file on the desk, making a loud bang, earning him angered grunts from Danny, Lindsay and Stella for the gesture.

"Good night I take it?" Mac added, with a smile on his face.

The three of them simply grunted what Mac could only assume was a "yeah".

"Well seeing as you had such a good night, Lindsay and Stella, you can have the floater that was found this morning in the Hudson over by the Brooklyn Bridge. You'll enjoy it, it's appears he's been there for some time."

Lindsay suddenly stood up and ran to the bathroom. Stella was just about to join her when Mac added "Well, we can't have that at a crime scene can we, good job I was joking." Flack and Hawkes laughed, Danny's head was still on his arms and Stella still looked like she should be joining Lindsay.

Lindsay returned shortly after, still looking like death warmed up.

"As I was saying after you left Lindsay, the floater..."

"Please, don't Mac"

"As I was saying, there is no floater." Lindsay glared at him, seeing the smile on his face. "Lucky for you three, it was a quiet night in the city, no cases as of yet so you can catch up on other cases or paperwork." With that, he left, quickly adding with a smirk before he shut the door, "oh, and drink plenty of water." BANG, he slammed the door on purpose, causing Danny jump, lifting his head, his eyes squinted at the bright light in the break room, and Stella and Lindsay to clutch their heads.

"So Stell, we know these two drank a bottle of JD between them last night which is why they look like hell, what's your excuse?" asked Flack, breaking the blissful silence for the three patients.

"Cocktails ... **never** drink cocktails" Stella said, clear pain in her voice.

"I'll remember that, come on boys..." Flack signalled to Danny and Hawkes, "... you can catch me up on the evidence for that druggie I've had sat in my cells for two days."

Danny reluctantly dragged himself out of the chair and left the break room. Once they had reached Hawkes office where the files for the case were Danny slumped into one of the chairs, hanging his head back with his hands over his face.

Flack and Hawkes couldn't help but laugh.

Danny sat back up, "So, the druggie..."

"No, we're not here about that, Hawkes told me everything yesterday, I just wanted to get you out of their so we could continue our conversation."

Danny sighed and returned to his previous position.

"I told you, we played pool, raised the stakes, 100, miss a shot, take a shot, which is where the JD came in."

"You missed enough shots to go through a whole bottle of JD?" asked Flack confused.

"Well, she was distracting, it was only fair I distracted her back, you should have heard what she whispered in my ear" said Danny, sitting back up.

"What did she say?" asked Hawkes

"Oh no, no, no, I ain't telling you, let's just say, it made me **completely** miss the white ball."

"Damn, didn't know she had it in her." Said Flack, visibly shocked.

"I get the feeling there's more" added Hawkes, Danny was quickly regretting his choice of career, he wouldn't have had this if he were a mechanic, he could've hidden things much more easily.

"There was a forfeit for the loser."

"Who was...?" asked Flack

"Me ..." Danny looked at his friends, their faces begging for more information, "... I had to make breakfast."

"Damn, she played the breakfast card" Flack added, secretly impressed by his interrogation skills.

"And..?" asked Hawkes. _Damn these guys don't let up._

"and let's just say ... I'll have to get my pool table re-covered." Danny returned his head to its position looking at the ceiling with his hands over his eyes. The other men in the room, clearly shocked, laughs began to build through their chests.

**Please review, I like the attention, yadda, yadda, yadda.**


	8. Falling

**Ok, so this is a short one. I think probably the last for this story too. I might do a sequel, but I think I've gone as far with this as I can. If you can think of something though, let me know and I might continue this. Enjoy!**

**Falling**

Later that day after spending time going over evidence from her current cases with her colleagues Lindsay found herself in the office she shared with Danny finishing up some paperwork she had been putting off for a few days now. It wasn't going well, although her headache had subsided she was still tired, and the silence in the office wasn't helping her keep her eye open. She decided to put her I Pod on, loudly, to try and keep awake. She hit shuffle and continued on with her task, unconsciously humming along to the music blaring in her ears "Before he cheats", by Carrie Underwood.

Danny walked into the office. He immediately heard Lindsay no longer humming to her music, but 'singing', at least that was the best word to describe it. She didn't notice him walk into the room, like she hadn't noticed she had started singing, but when he sat down at his side of the desk she jumped up.

"Dammit Danny, you scared the hell outta me!"

Danny responded, but having not removed the headphones from her ears, Lindsay didn't hear him.

"What?" she said, finally taking them out.

"I said ... I'd have to watch out for you Montana, don't wanna get home and find my car smashed to pieces!" He said, smiling at her.

"You know I'd never touch your car, I'd smash your Harley to pieces, it'd hurt you much more!" She replied sarcastically.

He laughed, secretly worrying about his precious Harley.

Lindsay replaced the earphones to their previous position and turned the volume down. They continued their work, in silence, occasionally glancing up at each other. Neither of them was getting very far with their work, both distracted by each other.

Lindsay removed her earphones as Danny signalled for her to do.

"You know, I'm starving, how about you?" Danny asked.

"You're always hungry Messer, but now you mention it, I am hungry, as much as I enjoyed your breakfast it wasn't exactly nutritious" They both laughed, remembering their 'breakfast' of aspirin and coffee.

They finished up the piece of work they were on and went down to the diner down the street that many NYPD employees frequented on their lunch breaks, it being so close to the building. They chose a free booth near the back; it was very busy at this time of day.

They looked over the menus trying to decide what to eat, still glancing at each other from time to time, smiling when their eyes met. The waitress came to take their order, Lindsay decided to stick to having a sandwich, she didn't want to risk another run to the bathroom, Danny had a cheeseburger and chips.

_Men, how can he eat that and still look like that._

When the waitress left they stayed in silence for a few minutes, although it wasn't awkward, they just watched each other.

"So how you feeling?" Danny broke the silence.

"Better, thanks. Tired though. Didn't get much sleep last night" She said with a wink.

Danny laughed.

"No, me either."

"Funny that."

"Yeah, Funny."

They smiled and continued to watch each other, interrupted by the waitress bringing over their order. As they began to eat, Danny continued to watch Lindsay, he just couldn't help himself.

"OK Danny, what is it? You're making me paranoid now."

"What, I just ... I can't take my eyes off you..." He said, realising what he'd said and how it sounded, "... but you dare tell Flack I said that!"

"Why Danny Messer, I do believe that you are blushing" she replied, laughter in her voice.

He laughed with her, both returning to their meals. Once they had finished and the waitress took their plates away the silence returned.

This time it was Lindsay who broke it.

"About last night?"

"What about it?"

"It was... I mean... It wasn't... I... It wasn't just a onetime thing right?"

"Well, I hope not, although the pool table might have been, do you have any idea how much they cost to re-cover?!" he replied, smiling at her, she smiled back and it made his heart jump.

Lindsay sat, watching him smile at her, after everything she had heard about him in the lab she vowed not to fall for him, but that smile, she couldn't resist him, and she could feel herself falling, hoping he'd be there to catch her.

Danny watched her smile. He could feel himself falling for her, but he wasn't scared, he knew she was exactly what he wanted. His Montana.

**Please review and any ideas for if I should continue this one, let me know.**


End file.
